The present invention relates to an umbrella stand, particularly an umbrella stand with knockdown structure each unit can be used alone, or a plurality of such units can be used in combination. The said umbrella stand can be knocked down and have it components kept in a box which is small in volume and requires only a small space for storage. It is a novel structure of knockdown umbrella stand.